Endless Desire
by Vayne358
Summary: It has been three years since Taokaka opened up to Ragna. They now live happily together. But Ragna wonders to himself, will it get better? Sequel to Insatiable Hunger.
1. Chapter 1

Taokaka X Ragna sequel

Endless Desire

Chapter One: Happiness.

The Kaka village. Here, Ragna had settled down with Taokaka after their endeavors a few years prior. Ragna was surprised by how much he had come to love her, and gladly stayed in the village with her. It had been three years now, and Taokaka, with the help of her new lover Ragna, had been working hard to raise money for the village. After many long years, they had finally been able to get some of the sun's light to shine once again on the village. Ragna laid down on a grassy hill, formerly only dimly lit but was now bright from the rays of the returning light. Ragna sighed.

"Man, it's been a good few years. Never thought I could ever escape from the NOL, but they hardly bother with the village." Ragna's eyes began to close, relaxing in the warm sun.

He was kept awake by the sudden sound of tiny feet, running towards him. No sooner had Ragna sat up was he tackled by a Kaka kitten wearing a red coat.

"Daddy!" The kitten mewled, hugging him tightly. Ragna placed his hand on the kitten's head, patting her softly.

"Hey there girl. Did you miss me? I told you I wasn't going to be long." Ragna left his daughter with the Elder, needing a few hours to relax.

"I'm bored! Play with me neow!" She tugged on his hand, trying to pull him back to the village. Ragna sighed, _Tao must still be out of the village._ He scooped the kitten up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Alright Misikaka," The kitten happily fiddled with his white hair, giggling innocently, "Let's go play. Where do you want to go?"

"I wanna play with everyone else, meow! Let's go!" Misikaka pointed back at the village square. She was quite popular with the other kittens, and seemed to want Ragna to either watch them, or play with them. He didn't really know, nor have much of a choice. If he refused, Misi would cry. If Misi cried, Tao would ask her what was wrong. Misi would tell her, and Ragna would get the crap kicked out of him.

"Alright kid, let's go!" Ragna ran back to the village at a moderate pace, Misi squealing in excitement.

Ragna walked amidst the village, greeting his neighbors. All the while he was covered with Kaka kittens, who for some reason always wanted to climb all over him. When Ragna returned with Taokaka three years ago, and told them he planned on living here, the village had welcomed him with open arms, and Ragna had felt like he was in a place he actually belonged. Standing in the village square, he started to pluck kittens off of him, but as soon as he started to remove the next one, the one he removed leapt back onto his coat. Ragna finally gave in. With a devious chuckle, he slowly began to rotate on one foot, the kittens giggling with anticipation. Moving faster and faster, the square filled with high pitched squeals and laughter.

"Well now, you seem to be enjoying yourself meow."

Ragna slowly stopped, the kittens meowing in protest. He and Misi looked over his shoulder, a familiar and loved face greeting them.

"Mommy! Meow!" Misi darted to her mother, who scooped her up into her arms.

"Misi have you been bothering Ragna? You know how hard he's been working lately." Misi looked down, ashamed.

"It's alright dear," Tao looked up at Ragna, who was now standing in front of her, and mysteriously had managed to free himself of the kittens, "She just wanted to play was all. I'm glad you're home now." Ragna kissed her sweetly, then patted Misi on the head, smiling.

"Oh, by the way Ragna. Someone is here to pay you a visit meow. I'll be at the house." As Tao walked away to their home, another familiar face approached him.

"How you doing Ragna?"

"Jubei? What are you doing here?" Ragna was more than surprised to see his master here.

"What? A friend can't come to tease a friend for his love interests?" Jubei joked, laughing, "Seriously Ragna, you happy?" Ragna looked up at the sky.

"Without a doubt. I always felt, something for Tao. I couldn't figure out what though. When she showed me what she was really like, I finally figured out I loved her."

"Yeah, she a beautiful young lady too lad, special. You better be treating her right."

"No worries there Jubei. She the best thing that could have happened to me. She gave me a place to live, a new family. She gave me a daughter, and she gave me herself. I can't possibly repay her for what she's given me. All I can do is do my best to make her and Misi happy."

"Well, I'm happy for you Ragna. The world has finally began to return to normal, and it's wonderful to see a close friend is happy. I would even dare to say that Rachel is happy for you to."

"Whoa master, don't get too crazy." They laughed heartily, "It's been nice to see you again Jubei, but I should head home to Tao."

"You do that son, stay safe ya hear?" With a wave goodbye, Jubei departed for the upper levels of the city, having his own business to deal with. Ragna then turned towards his home, and walked off.

As he approached the door, it gently eased open, and Tao stepped out. Without a moment's pause, Ragna held her tightly, and kissed her lovingly. Tao forced her tongue into his mouth, and Ragna chuckled.

"Well someone seems to be in one of their 'moods'." Ragna had a feeling he was looking forward to an upcoming night alone in the house with Tao. She simply smiled, faking innocence.

"I'm just happy to see you honey, meow."

"Pretty damn happy aren't you?" Ragna teased, kissing her again. Tao laughed softly, then pulled him through the doorway, closing it behind them.

"Misi's waiting for you at the table. I'll get started to supper." Tao walked into the kitchen, and Ragna walked over and sat down by their daughter, who seemed to be hiding something in her hands.

"You have fun Misi?" He asked. She turned to look at him, nodding.

"Um, dad?"

"Yes Misi? What is it?" Misi said nothing, and held out a small bag, "What's this?"

"I made it for you during my free time between my lessons today." Misi, like the other kittens, went to the Elder's home daily to learn more about life and their kind. It was the closest thing they had to a school in the village. Ragna opened the bag, which housed a small grass crown with small white flowers in it.

"Aw, it's nice Misi, thank you." Without warning, Misi jumped onto him, hugging his arm.

"I love you daddy, meow." Ragna picked her off his arm and hugged her.

"I love you too Misi, so does your mother. You're the most important thing in the world to us." Ragna said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"That's right dear." Tao had snuck into the room, and hugged them both. Ragna wrapped his free arm around Tao's waist, "You're the reason why we're so happy. Don't ever change Misi. We love you."

Sensing that Misi was about to get emotional, Ragna stated to poke her sides. She started giggling, and Ragna began to tickle her faster, inducing full blown laughter. Tao smiled, and walked back into the kitchen to bring out supper. Misi's mewls of protest could still be heard, and slowly stopped as Ragna put her back in her chair. Tao returned holding a plate with a large chicken on it. Ever since Ragna helped earn money, everyone in the village was able to afford proper food. Tao quickly served Misi her favorite part, the drumsticks, and then divided what was left between herself and Ragna. Within minutes, the large bird was nothing more than a meatless mound of bones. Misi soon fell asleep in her chair, snoring softly. Tao gently picked her up, and she awoke suddenly.

"Mommy, could I spend the night at my friends house? meow." Misi yawned, staring up at her mother.

"The one across the street?" Misi nodded, and Tao thought it over, "Okay, I'll walk you over there. Ragna, could you get the dishes?"

"Sure thing Tao, see you in a bit." Ragna stacked the plates and disappeared into the kitchen. He heard Tao close the door behind her, and he quickly finished cleaning up. He took a seat in the living room, and sighed.

"Can I ever be more happy than i am right now? I don't think so." He was then covered by a feminine shadow, and silenced by Tao's soft lips.

"How about I prove you wrong in five minutes?" Tao laughed, then gasped as Ragna swept her feet out from under her, and carried her upstairs. Ragna dropped her onto the bed, and crawled in next to her.

"You want to go?" Tao asked, taking off her jacket, getting ready for bed. Naked, she pressed herself against Ragna's bare back, licking his cheek.

"I'm actually really tired. Been working so hard lately, both of us." Tao pouted, quite upset.

"Okay then. Tomorrow, we both take the day off, and Misi will spend the day with her friends." Tao slowly teased him, sliding her hand down his stomach, "Get my meaning?"

"If I do, I think we should hurry up and get to sleep then." Ragna returned her gesture, reaching around and slapping her ass, drawing a squeak out of her.

"Well then, goodnight dear." Tao kissed him, then rolled over, drifting to sleep. Ragna looked over his shoulder, wondering what she had in store for him. Then he soon fell asleep as well.

The dim rays pierced through the window, shining on the slumbering couple. Ragna shifted, rolling over to wrap his arm around Tao. Her warm body made him even more drowsy. Tao let out a long yawn, then rolled over to look at him, rubbing her eye.

"Morning Ragna." Tao yawned again. Ragna, feeling bored and determined to get a jumpstart on their day, stuck his finger in her mouth. She flinched, then she closed her mouth, sucking on his finger.

"Well, good morning to you to miss horny." Ragna laughed, and Tao lightly smacked him, giggling softly, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should go somewhere for out day off. Misi can stay at her friend's while we're gone, just like we planned."

"Mmm I like how you think." Tao wrapped herself around him, her head resting on his shoulder, "What do you have in mind before the night comes?"

"How about we go out for dinner? I've been saving money for today."

"You mean?"

"You think I'd forget? It's been three years to the day since you showed me how you felt, and since I realized how I felt for you." Ragna kissed her, staring into her eyes, "Let's make our special day worthwhile."

They quickly got dressed and went downstairs. After making sure everything in the house was where it should be, a knocking was heard at the door. Ragna opened it, and Misi was standing there.

"Oh Misi, did you have fun last night?" Ragna crouched down.

"Yup, meow. I wanted to tell you to have a good day before i had to go to the Elder's."

"Misi, after school I want you to spend the night at your friends again okay? Today is a special day for your mother and I, and we want to spend it to ourselves. Do you understand?"

"Okay, she wanted to know if I could spend the night again anyway. Bye daddy, I gotta go neow."

"What, I don't get a hug goodbye?" Without saying a word, Misi leaped at Ragna, holding him tightly. Ragna then set her down, and watched as she scurried over to the Elder's home. A smile appeared on Ragna's face, he was still in disbelief that something so wonderful could have come from him.

"So, you ready for our special day Ragna?" Tao walked out, and shut the door behind her.

"You bet Tao. Let's go." With a hand around her, Ragna and Tao walked out of the village, and out towards Orient Town. They decided that they would pay Litchi a visit, as it has been quite some time since they had seen her last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tasty

Orient Town was busy as always. The townsfolk going about their daily lives, and preparing for an upcoming festival. They past by all manner of little booths and shops, already set up and doing business. Even the area around the clinic was crowded. Tao sniffed the air, and her tail twitched. Suddenly, they rolled out of the way of an aerial kick directed at Tao, who then blocked a follow-up series of punches, then jumped back. Before them stood a tall man in a green suit.

"Tao! My dedicated pupil! I, Bang Shishigami, have seen that you have not been neglecting your training! Come! Let us spar to ensure your skills are parallel to mine!" Bang assumed a ready stance.

Tao did not have the patience for this, and slammed him square in the face, knocking him down. As Bang looked up, the feeling emanating from Tao made him shiver.

"This. Is. A. Special. Day. Meow." Tao emphasized each word, making sure Bang understood, "So leave us alone! Come on Ragna, let's go."

"Wait! Ragna The Blood-!" Bang was silenced again by a strong kick from Tao, his expression even more confused, "Why?"

"I love him, meow. Simple as that." Tao then kneeled down, "Look Bang, I know your thoughts on Ragna, but he's not what everyone thinks he is. He's made me so happy, and we've been together for the past three years now, and have an adorable daughter. Please, just stay out of my way today, meow."

"Ragna, is this true?" Bang could not believe someone like him could make anyone happy.

"Hey, it's been Tao that has been nailing you man, not me. I think that makes her point quite clear." Ragna just leaned against one of the stalls, waiting for Tao to finish. She stood up, and walked over to him, "Ready to go?"

"Yes Ragna," Tao, making sure Bang understood what she meant, pulled Ragna down and kissed him. Bang's mouth hung open, stunned, "Let's get back to what we were doing." As they left, Bang was surrounded by his subordinates as he passed out on the floor.

After their sudden interruption, they arrived at the doors of Litchi's clinic. Due to the festival preparations, not a lot of people were around there. Ragna eased the door open, letting Tao in first. Litchi was on the other side of the room, organizing medicine. She heard the door and turned to see Tao walking up to her.

"Ah, Tao. It's been some time since I last saw you here." Litchi was surprised that Tao hadn't simply groped her like usual and instead gave her a tight hug, "Well, someone's changed."

"You bet it, meow." Tao caught Litchi off guard as her demeanor had changed significantly, she was practically like a respectable upper-class woman, "Ever since I confessed to Ragna, I've never been happier."

"Ragna? What's this about?" Litchi finally noticed Ragna, who was sitting by a chair skimming through a magazine.

"Remember three years ago you discovered a little something about the Kaka?" Ragna said plainly.

"Yes, do you mean to say?"

"I chose Ragna." Tao sat down next to him, staring into his eyes, "Why, soon after we were bless with Misi, and we got married in the Kaka manner, meow."

"Misi?" Litchi almost felt woozy, sure of Tao's, or Ragna's, answer.

"Misikaka, our daughter, meow." Tao replied, "She's a normal Kaka kitten, so that's the result of your test."

"And, you're happy?"

"Yes, Ragna's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I hope I am to him." Ragna simply answered with a kiss, "And now the village is more than safe from Arakune neow."

"He hasn't been attacking the village more frequently?" Litchi was certain that Arakune would be continuously attacking the village due to Ragna being there. Then Litchi remembered that Ragna lost the Azure some years ago, and Kokonoe had replaced his arm. She had barely noticed, as Kokonoe's masterful work made it look, and she believed feel, just like a normal human arm.

"No, not after the thrashing we both gave him meow." Tao's eyes turned into a sharp scowl. She recalled the time Arakune had returned to the village, obviously to feed. The kitten he found first was Misi, who was playing near the sunny hill. Ragna luckily was looking for her, and engaged him before Misi was put in any danger. Tao heard the commotion, and quickly aided Ragna, almost killing Arakune, who managed to save himself by slipping through a small hole into the sewers.

"Well, I'm glad the village is safe. Thank you Ragna."

"I just want to make my family happy, you don't need to thank me."

"Ragna, shall we go eat neow?" Tao held her stomach, visibly hungry, "Don't worry, I'm not hungry enough to have to pig out, meow."

"Alright, let's go. Goodbye Litchi." Litchi waved them off, and they started to walk towards the elevator to the higher levels of the city.

As Ragna directed himself and Tao to the restaurant, the crescent moon was rising into the gloomy sky. Finally, they stopped outside a large establishment that had a large balcony for dining at a high price.

"Ragna, this place is so expensive." Tao had no clue why Ragna thought they could afford it, "How much money could you have saved to afford this?"

"Let me answer that when we get to our seats." Ragna and Tao walked in, and were greeted by the waiter, "Ragna, table reserved for two." The waiter nodded, and escorted them up a small flight of stairs to a small separate balcony facing the rising moon. Ragna dismissed the waiter, and pull out a chair for Tao, who stood there amazed.

"Ragna, how did you afford this, meow." Ragna forced Tao to sit, and pulled the other chair up next to her.

"Let's just say, I faked my death." Tao simply stared at him, confused, "And then turned in the fake while I disguised myself, and collected the reward."

"So that's why we have been able to get the sky back for the village. What about the rest, meow?"

"I'm planning on talking to the elder about the erection of a school for the Kaka, instead of having all those kittens cram into her home."

"But with our population only capable of a hundred Kaka, why would we need a school?"

"Tao, since the Kaka managed to repopulate themselves recently, what do you notice is different?"

"Nothing, meow."

"The elder counted, and realized something."

"Meow?" Tao was trying to think, but could quite place it.

"Misi is the hundred and one member of the village. Passing the restricted population mark. The village could grow Tao, if others become so inclined to fall for, or mate with, humans."

Tao almost began to tear up. Her kind, the village, was finally saved. With her to protect it, Ragna raised enough money to last them for god knows how long, and no longer will they be in danger of dying out due to reclining population. Ragna placed a hand around her, holding her tight. The waiter returned with the menu, and quickly set it down and left. Tao finally calmed down, and looked over it quickly. They called for the waiter, and within a few minutes had their food brought up. Ragna paid for the meal then, so they didn't need to wait when they wanted to leave. They ate quickly, both quite eager to return home. After an hour, most of which was spent gazing at the moon, they got up, and headed home to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter XXX: All Alone

Tao and Ragna worked their way back to the village for what seemed like hours. The dark streets almost void of any activity. Here and there were a few small groups of people, still waiting for the pre festival fireworks. Just as they reached the turn for the village, they heard a loud boom, followed by a bright array of colors. As they turned, another firework went off. Not entirely feeling like returning home yet, they sat down on a nearby bench and watched the light show.

"Did you enjoy today?" Ragna turned her to look at him, her bright eyes reflecting the light from the fireworks.

"Putting Bang's interruption aside," Tao wrapped her arms around him, holding each other tightly. She whispered in his ear, "It was perfect." Tao looked into Ragna's eyes, then kissed him gently. Ragna held her tighter. _I hope Misi will be asleep by the time we get home, _he thought.

Soon, the fireworks ceased. The remaining crowd of people swiftly departed, as did Tao and Ragna. They soon arrived at a long forgotten flight of stairs, which was quite broken. Tao slipped in slowly, careful of her footing. As soon as she got inside, Ragna slapped her ass, making her squeak. She peered out of the stairwell.

"More where that came from." Ragna said with a chuckle, sliding in after her. Tao quickly slid her arm out of the jacket, and roughly grabbed his crotch, "Hey now!"

"Oh there better be more, meow." Tao purred, then slipped her arm back into her clothes.

"Someone's a little forceful today."

"You better not be, I want to you love me gently tonight Ragna, meow." Tao dropped herself backwards into his arms, one leg in the air, "I want you to whisper the obvious truth to me. Make it romantic." Ragna gently kiss her, their tongues sliding over one another as they lapped at each other's mouths.

"Well, I'll do all I can, love." Ragna said, and they continued their decent to the village.

Several minutes later, Tao and Ragna were creeping through the village back to their house. They kept to the shadows, blending in with the dark moonlight. However, as they crept by the village center, they noticed something curled up on the floor.

"Wait, isn't that...?" Tao crept over to the tiny figure. Misi, who was probably waiting for them to come home, had fallen asleep on the floor. She was dead to the world, snoring softly. Tao gently scooped her up, and looked back at Ragna.

"I'll go back to the house, you take her to her friend's home." He whispered. Tao nodded, and Tao walked off.

As Ragna closed the door behind him, he decided to prepare the home. Being cautious, he locked the door, knowing she wouldn't get in because he had the key. He walked up the stairs, and pulled out a box of candles from the dresser. He set a few up around the room, safely securing them on small candle spikes. He took of his coat and hung it up in the closet. Just as he finished his little surprise, he heard a knocking on the door. He walked back downstairs, and opened the door. In one swift movement, he pulled Tao inside and closed the door again, already embracing her. Before she could speak, Ragna slowly unclipped her hood, freeing her braids and falling back. Tao's stunning amber eyes staring into his, she slowly unzipped her jacket, letting it fall off once undone. Tao just laid there in Ragna's arms, her straps hardly covering her tits.

"I'm waiting meow." Tao said, her hands wrapped around his neck. Ragna simply carried her up the stairs. Tao pouted.

"I have a nice surprise for you dear." Ragna reassured her, her expression perking up at 'dear'. Ragna walked into the room, and laid her down on the bed, then closed the door. The special candles gave of a relaxing blue flame, coloring the dim room.

"Ragna, where did you find these?" Tao had never seen candles like this before, and a familiar scent flooded her nose, but she couldn't place it.

"Special candles with alcohol in them. The storekeeper told me they were supposed to be good for...setting the mood." Ragna sat down next to her, "Do they?"

"Certainly. Now why are you still wearing your clothes?" Tao chuckled.

"I seem to recall you wanted this to be special, not normal. Romantic I believe was the word you used." Ragna gently laid Tao on top of him, laying on the bed. Tao kissed him erotically, their tongues tasting each other. Ragna gently traced the outline of her body with his hands, feeling her strong thighs. Tao was growing impatient, her hands undoing his shirt. She pressed her breasts against his chest, the warmth flooding through both of them. Tao wagged her tail rapidly, then she removed Ragna's grasping hands. She stood up, and slid her straps of her shoulders, her undergarments falling down her legs. She discarded them with a flick of her leg, then slowly removed Ragna's shirt. Tao then turned around, her cunt in front of Ragna's face. As Tao licked her lips, getting them nice and moist, she removed Ragna's remaining clothes, his raging erection popping free, hitting her in the face.

"Eep!" Tao squeaked, surprised. She squealed as Ragna then started rubbing her pussy, spreading her open. She sighed with pleasure, and gently began licking his dick. Drawing her moist tongue along the length of his member, Tao was almost drooling with anticipation. Finally, with her hands gently grasping his cock, she slid his member slowly into her mouth. Her tongue licked eagerly at his cock, sucking strongly. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, gently trying to force it past her mouth and into her throat. She suddenly forced her head down hard, his member breaking deep into her throat. She came up, gasping, as Ragna was roughly licking inside her cunt, inches away from her most sensitive area. Tao, regaining her mind, crammed his cock back into her throat, forcing it all inside.

Tao began to move faster and faster, as Ragna licked at her more eagerly at her sweet spot. Tao moaned in pleasure, licking Ragna's dick as she jerked him off. As she felt him tense up, she sucked on his tip relentlessly, wanting to taste every drop. At last, Ragna exploded inside her mouth, his sperm rushing through. Tao swallowed repeatedly, the taste overwhelming. Tao turned to look at him, and rotated around, laying in front of his cock, which was covered in sperm. Gently, she licked him clean, purring loud enough that Ragna could feel vibrations. Once he was clean, she sat up, her pussy resting on his tip.

"Ready for me? meow." Tao was quivering with excitement.

"As ever." Ragna said, resting his hands on her hips.

With a slight push down, Ragna slid deep inside Tao's cunt. Bouncing up and down, Tao groped her breasts, moaning in ecstasy. Ragna, feel adventurous, forced Tao onto her side. Raising her leg up, he thrust roughly. Tao grasped at the sheets, his cock roughly rubbing her sweet spot. The pleasure was unbearable.

Moving faster and faster, Ragna's eyes clenched shut. Going as fast as he could go, he leaned over Tao, who then began kissing him, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh god, do it Ragna. Do it neow." Tao moaned in his ear, both of them close to the end.

With a final thrust, both moaned loudly as they came. Ragna flooded his lover with cum, leaking out of her pussy. Tao laid quivering on the bed, immobilized with pleasure. They soon held each other tight under the fresh bed sheets, quickly falling prey to slumber.

"Love you Tao, happy anniversary." Ragna kissed her gently.

"I love you to dear."

Three Years later

"Run! Run away!" A pair of giggling kittens ran through Tao's kitchen, with Ragna in close pursuit.

"I'm gonna get you!" They soon disappeared into the living room, and squeals were soon heard, "Got you Misi. Kato, come on out, your mother is almost done with breakfast, and you gotta eat before school."

Ragna put Misi down on the floor, and quickly dragged Kato out from underneath the couch. With one under each arm, he brought the squirming kittens to the table, and placed them in their seats. Tao soon brought out the food, a kind smile on her face. They all quickly began to eat, all except Kato.

"Kato, is something wrong, meow?" Tao asked, concerned. Kato was always such an energetic kitten, and this strange silence worried her. Ragna and Misi also stopped eating, and looked at him.

"Am I...weird?" Kato asked, and soon started crying. Ragna and Tao both got up, and Ragna picked him up, both comforting him.

"What? Of course you're not Kato." Ragna then looked at Misi, "Misi, do you know anything about this?"

"Its school." Misi said, "One of the older kittens been making fun of him all the time. I told the Elder once I found out a few days ago."

"Good, thank you Misi." Ragna looked back at Kato, who was still sniffling, "Kato, if something like this happens, you have to tell an adult right away, okay?" Kato nodded.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Ragna handed Kato to Tao, and answered the door. He was greeted by the Elder, and a mother and kitten he had not met from the village.

"Hello Ragna, long time no see." The elder said.

"Good to see you again." He gestured to the other two kaka, "Who is this?"

"Is Kato still home?" Ragna soon understood.

"Tao, could you bring Kato over here?"

Tao soon brought Kato to the door, and he looked at the other kitten, and looked away.

"What do you want, meow."

"This young kitten has come to apologize for what he's been saying to you." The elder said. Tao put Kato on the floor, and the other kitten walked up to him. Kato held Tao's leg, not moving.

"I shouldn't have been mean to you. I'm sorry Kato. Meow." The other kitten stared at the floor, ashamed. Kato stared at him, then let go of Tao's leg and walked over to him.

"Ok, but don't do it again."Kato said, forgiving him. They soon said goodbye, and they returned to getting ready for the day.

"That was a good thing to do Kato. Sometime forgiving someone is hard to do." Ragna patted him on the head. Misi and Tao came downstairs, all ready to go, "Alright you two, get to school."

"Alright, bye!" The two of them shouted, darting out the door.

Tao and Ragna, without saying a word, departed for the outskirts of the city. They walked in silence to the grassy hill. They early morning sun gently shined through, and they laid down next to each other. They've been together six long years now, and have had so many happy times together. After several hours, Ragna got up, and offered Tao his hand. As he pulled her up, still holding her hand, he placed his other hand on her hip. Tao placed her free hand on his shoulder. For a long time now, Tao had been wanting to have a little dance with Ragna, just for fun, how Ragna found out was more of a mystery to her. They slowly dance around the small hill, their movements gentle and elegant. Ragna kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Tao."

"I love you Ragna, for many years to come."


End file.
